Aquel nuestro momento
by Etsuku
Summary: Hay situaciones que solamente ocurren una vez en la vida, ¿las aprovechamos tanto como podemos o simplemente las dejamos pasar, dejando que, aquello que pudo ser, no fuera? One-shot, mundo alternativo, Rukia como narradora protagonista, interpretación abierta. Para: Un Relato sobre el amor, del Gotei 13. Feliz mes del amor y la amistad.


**Aquel** _ **nuestro**_ **momento**

Por Etsuku

El calor del día me había obligado a utilizar vestido. Era martes y esperaba verlo —como siempre—, a _él_ , pero ya, desde hacía meses, no había vuelto a correr con la suerte de encontrarlo ni intencional ni fortuitamente. Lo extrañaba, claramente, porque para mí no era necesario que él conociera mi nombre mientras yo conociera el suyo.

Todo iba bien, como de costumbre supongo, me encontraba dentro del intervalo de tiempo en el que me habían dicho que pasaba por ahí y a solo unos cien metros de mi destino, mi lugar estratégico: la escuela de biología.

El caminar sola me hizo anhelar compañía y metí la mano en mi bolso, buscando comunicación mediante mi celular; lastimosamente para mí no había nada interesante que atender, conversaciones rutinarias y un correo de mi profesor de Psicología, que probablemente me confirmaría el recibido de un trabajo. Decidí abrir este último para desaparecer esa notificación roja sobre mi aplicación blanca que tanto me irritaba y su contenido me sorprendió, me hizo reír, inclusive.

No sé qué habrá sido, seguramente alguna especie de fuerza cósmica, insustancial (o falsa) para la ciencia, pero repentinamente sentí el impulso de levantar la mirada, aquella sensación que te impulsa a echar una mirada en alguna dirección, sin motivo aparente, para encontrarte con los ojos de alguien más. Levanté entonces la vista —mientras continuaba sonriendo— y entonces él y yo hicimos contacto visual. No, no era el hombre al que buscaba, pero tampoco era uno al que jamás hubiese percibido. Alto, atractivo, con ojos claros y alegres, de cabello brillante

.

A este joven algunas veces lo había visto desde la ventana de mi autobús, cuando pasaba caminando y mi mirada casualmente se encontraba perdida en su dirección, pero en la universidad hay tantas personas que tendemos a asegurar, sin ninguna especie de consideración fundamentada, que hay algunas con las que simplemente nunca nos encontraremos.

Fue probablemente un segundo lo que nos vimos, pero ese mismo segundo le bastó para que me sonriera, se detuviera un instante y avanzara hacia mí, ¿y yo? Bueno, yo solamente me preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo. Me encontraba bastante perpleja a decir verdad.

No podría decir si la forma en que me habló fue infantil o arrogante, porque por más que pienso que fue de una de estas maneras en específico, más me inclino a que fue la otra; sin embargo, su voz tuvo la suficiente personalidad como para que yo lo percibiera como un hombre interesante. Entonces tuvimos un pequeño intercambio, de nombres, de cumplidos, de miradas, de sonrisas, de información y ambos reíamos porque sabíamos que era una locura.

Lastimosamente para el destino y para nosotros, yo aún esperaba verlo a _él_ y mi plan seguía atado al hecho de quedarme en biología. Así que tuvimos que despedirnos y al hacerlo ambos sabíamos que era el momento indicado para besarnos, nos miramos los ojos, los labios, los ojos nuevamente, pero no hubo beso, ya fuese por falta de confianza, de importancia, o de cualquier cosa que haya sido la que nos faltó. Yo rompí el silencio que se encontraba bañado de coqueteo y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, él me empujó levemente los hombros tratando de retener el momento, pero yo consideré que _nuestro_ instante ya había pasado.

Nos despedimos argumentando un "hasta luego" y ahora ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre y probablemente él no recuerde el mío, ahora sólo nos queda el recuerdo de las palabras y de aquello que pudo ser y no fue.

Solamente hay dos cosas que puedo argumentar con seguridad: esos fueron unos encantadores 50 metros —los mejores de esa semana probablemente— y ahora, cuando paso cerca del edificio de biología, ya no solamente pienso en _él_ , ahora los recuerdo a _ellos_.

.

.  
 _Fin._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Nunca está demás decir que los personajes de este fanfic son obra de Tite Kubo y lo único que es mío es la idea del mismo. Aparte me gustaría agregar que participa en el reto de apertura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor._

 _La idea del fic es dejar abierta, a su imaginación, la idea de cuál de los dos es Ichigo y cuál es Renji. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tal y como yo disfruté escribirlo. Feliz mes del amor y la amistad. 3_

 _Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo, Etsuku._


End file.
